The display of the present invention preferably includes a main display panel which is composed of "slat board". Slat board is a common display material that includes a series of lateral "T" shaped or similar shaped grooves or slots in a rigid board. Retail stores typically use slat board on walls and the like to display their products. Fixtures are placed within the grooves and are movable along the length of the board. Typical fixtures include hanger racks, shelving and the like. Because of the multiple, elongated grooves in the panels, slat board type displays inherently offer versatility to the arrangement of the goods being displayed.
Previously, slat board type constructions have been used to display lighting fixtures and the like. Branham, Sr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,832 shows a wall mounting system having a slat board type structure to which various fixtures may be mounted. A retainer having a threaded bolt is inserted into the groove of the slat board to support a fixture, such as a lighting fixture. A switch may be provided within the groove. The switch forms a part of the electrical connection which extends from the fixture, along the groove and projects from the side edge of the board.
Branham, II U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,802 shows a structure for fastening display mounts, including lighting fixtures, to a slat board. The particular groove within the slat board has curved surfaces. A mounting plate having a resilient support is incorporated into the display.
McAtee U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,460 shows a display having a series of lighting fixtures mounted to a support board and canopy. There are no mounting plates incorporated into the display. The electrical connections from the lighting fixtures are inserted through openings within the board (and canopy). The wires extend through a hollow structure to a receptacle bank which is located behind the display.
It is also known to use slat board type constructions in a manner similar to that shown in the McAtee patent identified above. A mounting plate is movably secured in the grooves of the slat board. A wire is attached to the plate and provides an electrical connection to the lighting fixture mounted thereon. The portion of the wire connecting to the electrical source is projected through a hole drilled into the groove in the slat board and then connected to a receptacle bank located behind the display.